A photovoltaic cell converts the energy of sunlight into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Assemblies of photovoltaic cells are used to make photovoltaic modules or solar panels. In building integrated photovoltaic (BIPV) applications, photovoltaic modules are fabricated as an integral part of a building material, such as window, roof cover, and exterior wall materials. BIPV is an ideal solution for utilizing solar energy while maintaining attractive building appearances in crowded urban areas. Most currently available photovoltaic cells are made from bulk materials such as crystalline silicon or polycrystalline silicon. BIPV materials comprising bulk photovoltaic cells are not transparent and are thus restricted to sun shade, roof cover, or exterior wall materials. BIPV window materials need to be transparent and preferably be able to reflect desired colors in the visible spectrum to suit architects' or customers' aesthetic preferences.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.